


She's Into You

by Psyga315



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by a YouTube video, Shipper on Deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Luna had been wanting to hammer it into his head for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Into You

“She’s into you! Why don’t you see it!?” Miles said to Kyousuke as he grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He had it coming for a long time, Miles thought. Every episode or so, that poor girl has to put up with his obliviousness. In most timelines, he would never know she loved him.

But Miles will make sure that won’t be the case in _this_ timeline. He slapped Kyousuke around.

“WAKE UP!” He yelled to him.

“W-Who are you talking about?” Kyousuke said. He stopped and looked around.

“Wait, I’m not in Beacon… Crud.” With that, he got out.


End file.
